Charleston Charge
Charleston Charge is an adventurer and paranormal investigator, and the main character of Choose Your Own Blogventure. History Charleston Charge was born in the Lost City of Uhld, an ancient city filled with monks who knew pretty much everything but never bothered to tell anyone. On a trip out of the city, his parents were killed by wolves, and he was taken back to Uhld and told he was destined for greater things, and therefore he would be trained to be mightier than a mortal man. The training took, and he eventually left Uhld to find his place in the world and fulfill his destiny. This led to his employment at TYRIS as an insurance salesman/claims adjuster. Due to the nature of his work and the company, he would frequently find himself investigating various supernatural phenomenon and other weird happenings, and he would also frequently find himself being assigned a partner and then that partner dying or being otherwise taken out of the picture. This happened four times. The sister of one of these partners, Lauren Peace, also began dating Charleston, but was eventually enthralled by the False Prophet. Charleston's first mission was to investigate some happenings in Pennsylvania involving Elroy Sims and Jonathan Hortenz. The Frog of Chaos One day, Charleston accepted a mission to investigate a giant frog. This led to him meeting the Land Captain, and the pair of them meeting Liana Koleyna, a scientist who was doing science in the woods. Charleston believed her to be behind these happenings with the giant frog, and decided to sneak into her lab while she was away. While he waited, he encountered the giant frog, and then snuck into the lab. Upon doing so, he was set upon by one of Liana's experiments: flying amphibious piranha, and was then hospitalized for several weeks, during which he was saved from another attack by Land Captain. During his stay, he was outfitted with bionics in his leg and, upon his discharge, given a cane which held many gadgets. Charleston also decided to return to his investigation of the giant frog, assisted by the Land Captain, a reformed Liana Koleyna, and a new TYRIS agent named Edolie DePrit. Charleston and Edolie got off to a rough start, with him mocking her for her French heritage, but the pair eventually warmed to each other as they hiked through the woods, searching for the giant frog. Charleston refused to feel anything more than friendship for her, however, as he still believed Lauren Peace would one day come back to him. They discovered some unstable terrain which warped the world around it, but after navigating through a puzzle-filled woods and defeating some creatures, they found themselves by a man-made lake with a machine that warped time and space. Edolie stayed back to destroy it, but vowed to help Charleston find Lauren Peace by fighting the False Prophet. She was seemingly destroyed in the blast, but Charleston decided to go and find and defeat the False Prophet in order to find the woman he loved. He did not clarify which woman this was. The False Prophet After verifying his vacation request with Robin Banks, Charleston's search took him to a vampire comedy club where he butted heads with a vampire comedian named Tim Aneric. He found out that a person known as the Mouth of the Prophet was recruiting comedians for the club, and also found that he had a guardian angel who was going by the name of E. Charleston came up with a plan where TYRIS would attempt to sell insurance to the Mouth of the Prophet through the comedy club. This plan worked, in a way, though another TYRIS agent was killed and Charleston discovered that Lauren Peace was the Mouth of the Prophet. He went to go confront her, but wound up being captured by her and the vampire cult. The Battle for the World that Came Charleston Charge was eventually rescued by E and a group including both Paci Custodis and costumed heroes, though the situation quickly escalated as more and more heroes and villains arrived. E also revealed herself to be Edolie during this time. Charleston watched as the heroes and villains battled, and was present for the arrival of Mister Lucky and the Basset Hound Brigade and the subsequent end of the battle. Charleston is one of the few who knows what really happened that day, and that it wasn't just the return of the Paragon People. However, at the climax of the battle, it was discovered that TYRIS was doing downright evil things, and it was shut down. Hobo at Large Charleston found himself unemployed and on the streets, and sought out Logan Keanu Solo and his group of Paci Custodis for help. This led him to a church, which led to him being arrested, and put on trial for a variety of charges. He was found not guilty due to the work of Fh'aat Tohtoa and Jimmy Swift the Third. Logan Keanu Solo, in town to accompany Jimmy Swift, also gave Charleston some money to help him not be a hobo. Charleston attempted to board a train to Detroit in order to find employment, but his hobo-like appearance forced the ticket person to not sell him any tickets. Therefore, he boarded a train, hobo-style, and met Motley Shakespeare, who had him take on the Manakeet in order to earn passage to Detroit. Charleston succeeded at this, and before too long, finally found himself in Detroit. Agent of CAST Once there, Charleston decided to join the newly re-formed CAST. He used his knowledge of the Red Scare's asylum in order to accomplish this. He was instantly recruited on a temporary nature, and found himself teamed-up with Land Captain once again in order to take down the asylum. Once there, Charleston led a strike-force which succeeded in freeing many captive heroes. Edolie had been captured once again, but Charleston was unable to find her before the Animajor emerged from the depths of the asylum and decided that Charleston was his arch-enemy. Charleston decided not to engage the Animajor in battle, and instead started traveling with Land Captain and several Paci Custodis back to Detroit. It was also discovered that Liana Koleyna was still a villain during this escapade. The Apocalyptic Council Along the way, they stopped at a rest stop and encounted Thomas Iavi, and Charleston began having spells of dizziness and catatonia. Iavi told them about the threat of the Apocalyptic Council, and that the Gray Man would soon be at the rest stop to try and kill them. Once the Gray Man arrived, Charleston, Iavi, and Land Captain started to fight him (with Charleston really starting to use his abilities for the first time), but were only successful in defeating the Gray Man once the Animajor arrived and "rescued" him. Afterwards, Iavi began carrying their van back to Detroit, but due to Clarence Claybourne, the van crashed into a lake. Charleston, however, had been thrown out of the van and nearly died, if it weren't for the intervention of Mister Lucky and Mister Frink. He did crash into the ground, however, and met Cosmic Lawyer Camilla, who assured him that this fall would not kill him. However, it did start to make him have flash-backs and hallucinations, eventually culminating in him calling the FBI about what appeared to be a giant ant colony beneath a lake which was really an opium farm. It was also discovered that a small frog had somehow gotten into his brain, and that the bionic leg was keeping him from healing. Charleston was then tapped by Wyandotte Thompson to work for Brachiosaur Incorporated. Charleston did not immediately accept this job offer. Brachiosaur Incorporated Charleston later sought out Wyandotte, in order to accept the job. While initially shocked that Brachiosaur was, in fact, a Brachiosaur, he found the strength to deal with it and accept the job. The assignment was to find a sorcerer who lived in the southeastern United States and have him lift a supposed curse that was keeping Brachiosaur out of that area of the country. Charleston headed southeast, but wound up in Cleveland, OH, and then wound up in someone's black van where he found out that there was some unseen force pushing beings like Brachiosaur (and other super-humans and Paci Custodis) out of the southeastern United States. He was tasked to either take out a League of Super-villains, the False Prophet, the Animajor, or the Apocalyptic Council. March Meekrat Madness 2009 Charleston Charge participated in this as a champion of Lamp Prime, defeating Liana Koleyna in the first round. He beat Player One in the second round, Thomas Iavi in the third, and Shizamablock in the fourth. He lost to Captain Depresso in the quarter-finals, but as the highest-ranking champion of Lamp Prime, he accompanied Solana Xen, Xig, Mike P, and Leo Leopolous in their mission to rescue the Embodiments. Raid on the Council Charleston chose to take out the Council, and soon happened upon Edwin Cloudstar and recruited the young man, despite Edwin's claims that he was not good at stopping Apocalypses. They fended off a super-fast Native American man, and managed to convince an army of super-fast Mayans not to attack them. They decided to follow them back to the Council's headquarters, but both Edwin and Charleston were killed after trying to pilot a bi-plane. The Death and Subsequent Adventures of Charleston Charge Charleston and Edwin found themselves with Camilla again, and while Edwin lived again, Charleston was sent to the Afterlife where he met Tobias Watermain, Action Scientist, and Mike P. With Mike P's help, he traveled through the Desert of Lost Souls (meeting Xig and Purga the Demon-Thing) and eventually escaping back into the real world at the point where the plane crashed. Mike P and Xig were gone, so Charleston and Edwin continued their journey without them. They gained a temporary ally in Steve the Tentacle Demon, and infiltrated the Apocalyptic Council, but proceeded to get separated. Charleston was later rescued by Mister Frink and Vinny Fitzpatrick, and went on to open a private investigation office. March Meekrat Madness 2010 Charleston Charge is participating in this, again as a champion of Lamp Prime. He out-lasted Fadeaway in the first round, and defeated Baggy Johnson in the second, managing to defeat the Manakeet once again. He defeated Cinco de Mayo in the third round after many trials, managing to obtain a bootleg copy of "Homeboys in Outer Space" thanks to the intervention of Edolie DePrit. He bested Mister Frink in the fourth round, obtaining feathers while Mister Frink did not. He lost to Owen Reilly in the fifth round. March Meekrat Madness 2011 Charleston Charge was called by Codename: Lucky Charms to fight off a group of kappa that had attacked the latter's van. Charleston and Charms then went off to investigate, setting up their participation in this year's tournament. Abilities Charleston Charge is skilled at investigating things, and has strength, speed, agility, durability, and healing powers beyond those of mortal men. Friends and Allies Charleston has encountered many friends and allies during his adventures. Land Captain and Edolie DePrit are his closest friends, and Iavi is his mentor. Enemies Likewise, Charleston has made many enemies. Liana Koleyna has earned particular malice for her treatment of Land Captain, and the False Prophet is a constant, if unseen, thorn in his side. He has also earned the enmity of the Red Scare and the Apocalyptic Council, and the Animajor has decided that Charleston is his arch-enemy. Weapons and Paraphernalia Charleston usually dressed like Hudson Hawk, and has a hat which is like a fedora, but isn't. He also has a voice recorder, on which he takes notes and chronicles his adventures. Category:Characters Category:Characters created by Mike P